cyclingsimulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Elias Holmström
'Elias Holmström '''Elias started his professional career in Ponsbach CST. Already in his first season, OCM season 6, he took two wins against easy opposition. He continued to compete well and his career looked to be promising. OCM season 7 he was training hard to be further developed and it paid off. He earned his first qualifying victory in the race Juberri - Canolic. During OCM season 8, he reached great success in Russia and Perm Tour. Elias Holmström became famous overnight. He finished second in one of the stages and finished eighth in the overall standings. During OCM season 8 Elias won one race. The attention did not the young Elias good. Too much attention to the outside world and not enough on training meant that Elias stayed * in development. His career at that time had given him four wins. Teammate Stephan Cederholm, conversely, significant progress in training camp. Suddenly Elias was only number two on the team. Cederholm reached success with Elias support and, among other things, he won two races. During OCM season 9 Elias won no victories. Elias needed a new start. His training changed the focus. He struggled to improve his hill-riding and his technique on the bike. With the new training he reaches rapid results. He became one of OCMs best cyclists to ride up and down mountains and hills. He proved that for the first time in Poland when he was in the race Bytom – Katowice. He challenged OCMs fixed star number one Ame Anderberg. End of season 10 was the beginning of Elias heyday, when he reach third place in the classic Criterium La Provence and qualify for the World Championships. In the race, he finished a sensational fifth place. It is one of the highlights of his career! OCM season 10 offers only one victory. OCM season 11 Elias was the best season of his career. He won no less than six races of which two were stage wins in the big tours. He opened the season with a second place in the classic Zurich-Bern-Zurich. When it was time for Perm Tour, he won the kingstage and finished sixth in the overall standings. The many victories and many more podium places led to Elias began to rush in the OCM rankings. The success continued and Ponsbach CST raced in the Germany Tour, OCM's most prestigious tour, with Elias as captain. There, he won Stage 6 and finishing top ten in the overall standings. Like the season before he finished in fifth place in the classic Criterium La Provence. The season ended with that Elias is once again invited to attend the World Championships. Just like the season before he goes in the goal as number five. When the OCM season 11 started Elias was on the 70 spot in world rankings. When the season was over, he had climbed all the way up and was number one! When the season was summed up he also won prizes at the OCM Award Gala. He won "Rider of the Season trophy" and "Best Climber trophy”. The biggest victory of his career came early in the OCM season 12. At the peak of his career he wins the classic Alpe d `Huez Classic. During the season, he reached a great individual success with the Swedish team, he finished third in Sydney. He managed also well in the classics Zurich-Bern-Zurich and Criterium La Provence, reaches seventh places in both races. He failed, however, in Perm Tour and missed Germany Tour and eventually the World Championships. During OCM season 12 Elias won five races and ending four of OCM world ranking, and defending the "Best Climber Trophy" on OCM Award Gala. Elias OCM season 13 started with trying to defend the victory in Alpe d `Huez Classic. He did not succeed with it, but rolled in like a beaten man in 18th place. The whole season was a major setback for Elias who bet on the wrong course and was poorly rested for the important races, with one exception classic Zurich-Bern-Zurich, there he finished as number two. He participates in both Perm and German Tour without success. When the captain stops to deliver podium place the team Ponsbach CST slowly loses in the rankings. OCM season 13 has no victories for Elias and he finished the season on the 92 place in the OCMs rankings, but he would come back. The poor performance in the OCM season 13 meant that the OCM season 14 began in division 2. Then Elias took to a victory in the division 2 classic Ainet - Bruggen. He won three more races that season. One of the victories was CoN Sydney. His only victory for the Swedish national team. Somehow a beautiful finish to Elias heyday in the OCM. OCM season 14, he won four races and reached the 19 spot on the OCM rankings. During OCM season 15 Elias scaled down with the drive. The circle was signed when he took a victory in Juberri - Canolic. He finished his career in Ponsbach CST with a victory in that race as he eight seasons earlier had won and who then was the start of his career. In OCM season 15 Elias Holmström was released to transfers. The division 3 team NeguaCyclingTeam picked him up and he has already won two more victories for his new team. '''Elias Holmström is the time of writing, 26 days season 16: ' - 33 years old - Still races for Swedish national team and so far has competed 23 times for Sweden. He has won one of the races. - OCM Tour Rankings: 19 th, Sweden Tour Rankings: 1. - He has won 13 races in the Top Division, of which two are stage wins in the tours. - He has won 21 races for Ponsbach CST and 2 for NeguaCyclingTeam. - He has got results in 58 races for Ponsbach CST and 4 for NeguaCyclingTeam. His biggest win in his career is the victory in the classic Alpe d `Huez Classic # 11 Other major accomplishments in his career - Best OCM Tour Ranking: 1 - Won the award “Rider of the Season” on OCM Award Gala. - Won the award “Best Climber Trophy” on OCM Award Gala for two consecutive years - Best result in the World Championships: 5 twice. - Best result in Germany Tour: 9. 1 stage victory on stage 6 - Best result in Perm Tour: 6a. 1 stage victory on stage 2, the kingsstage. - Best result in Top Division classic Alpe d `Huez Classic: 1 - Best result in Top Division classic Zurich-Bern-Zurich: 2 twice. - Best result in Top Division classic Criterium La Provence: 3 * Elias AVG stopped initially at 46 but it was due to a bug in the OCM that affected many cyclists. When the bug was corrected, he could be trained up to an AVG at 52. Category:Riders